Mario Truth or Dare
by Thefreakishpersonwithnofuture
Summary: This is my first story so it is terrible.it includes Mario,Luigi,peach,Bowser,Toad,Toadette,Count Bleck,Nastasia,tippi,O'chunks,Dimentio,Mimi,Fawful,Mr.L,and Cackeletta. Rated M for uh.. stuff
1. Chapter 1

Anna: Yay! My first fanfic! And its a MARIO Truth or dare!

Anna:So first the rules:This is rated M for a reason people if you are below the age limit than please leave now. Also I will take **ANY ** truths or dares. This Truth or dare includes: Mario, Luigi , Peach , Bowser , Toad , Toadette , Count Bleck , Nastasia , O'Chunks , Dimentio , Mimi And thats all I can think of right now cause I am tired.

Anna: And... If u think I might need some help doing this just tell me and I will get someone to do it :3 but I am sorry I will not let any reviewers be a co-host sorry :(

Anna: OK SO I NEED REVIEWS JUST CLICK DA BUTTON AND EVERY ONE WILL BE HAPPY :D and I will update every Friday if I have enough reviews. You can also pm me the review if u want.

Anna:Bye! And remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol ok I made a few mistakes in the Chapter so I will try to fix it XD **

Anna:Finally im doing this XD now I can torture all of you MWAHAHAHA

All mario Characters: :O

Anna:So onto the dares this one is from a Annascat90

_Hi! I have a few dares_ _Truths:_ _Dimentio:Who do you love? and dont say you dont love anyone XD_ _Count bleck:Who do you love more?:Tippi or Nastasia_ _Dares:_ _Dimentio:Make out with the person you love :D_ _Luigi:Have sex with daisy _ _I think you should add daisy_ _Bye!_

Anna: OK me addin daisy – Opens a secret portal of stuff and daisy pops out -

Anna:Um... ok DIMENTIO COME HERE!

Dimentio: Ugh why me...

Anna: YOU HAVE TO SAY WHO YOU LOVE MWAHAHAHA! And dont say you dont love anyone cause we all know thats not true XD

Dimentio: :O If there was a person I liked I guess it would be mimi... BUT IM NOT SAYING THATS TRUE SO HA.

Mimi: :o OF COURSE YOU LIKE ME WHAT GUY WOULDNT LIKE ME IM SO CUTE!

Anna: -_- whatever COUNT BLECK! ITS UR TURN!

Count Bleck: Oh no Count Bleck can tell this wont be good...

Anna: You have to tell us who like more Tippi, or Nastasia – puts lie detecter on him -

Count Bleck: o_o Isent it ovious? I love my wife tippi more

Anna: DAMN IT, IT DIDNT GO OFF -_-

Anna: Now for the dares :)

Anna: DIMENTIO COME BACK HERE YOUR NOT FINISHED BEING TORTURED

Dimentio: Oh no I can tell this will be bad...

Anna: YOU BET IT WILL YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH MIMI

Dimentio: Gross – Is secretly kinda happy -

Mimi: ON NO I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM?!?! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?! - is secretly very happy -

Anna: OH LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH – Pushes them into eachother -

Mimi and Dimentio: - make out for 7 seconds than pull apart - …

Anna: WHILE THEIR GETTING OVER THAT LETS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT DARE

Anna: :) Luigi Daisy... COME HERE!

Luigi: Mamma Mia... This wont be good

Daisy: What ever it is I bet I can handle it

Anna: You guys have to have sex XD

Luigi & Daisy: :o

Anna: - Pushes them into a closet -

**IF ANY OF YOU DONT WANT TO READ DAISY AND LUIGI HAVING SEX THEN SKIP THIS WITTLE THING**

Luigi was nervous at first but got over it when Daisy started to take off her clothes than he did the same.

He started to massage her breasts but when she didnt react he started to thrust his cock into her gasped in pleasure when he did that.

"F-faster..." She moaned he did it they had been doing it for 10 more seconds she practically almost screamed " OH... IM GOING TO CUM '' Than Sticky white liquid came out of her pussy.

**THE PART IS OVER WOW I DONT THINK I DESCRIBED IT VERY WELL :O**

Anna: Well I guess I can let them rest until they have a dare OH WAIT A MINUTE they are in the next dare XD

Anna: The dare is Luigi and Peach have to do something that will make Mario and Daisy very jealous and I have decided to make them french kiss XD( Btw when I say a dare the mario characters cant hear it. Why? TIS A SECRET )

Anna: MARIO, PEACH, DAISY AND LUIGI COME HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR FACES OFF

Daisy & Luigi: - Come out of the closet looking sweaty tired and kinda scared )

Mario: Wow whats your problem o_O

Peach: - sighs -

Anna: - Whispers dare to Peach and Luigi -

Peach & Luigi: - with hesitaition start french kissing eachother -

Mario: P-peach? WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY BROTHER I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME – Runs away crying -

Daisy: ; _ ; LUIGI?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! - Go crys in the emo corner with Mario -

Peach & Luigi: - Break apart with a look of dismay on their faces -

Anna: XD Well that was a good laugh now lets see this says I need to add Fawful Cackeletta groutus and Mr. L

Anna: Sorry dude I have no idea who grodus is ( If I did I probaly forgot ) but I can do the others.

Anna: - Opens a portal and Fawful, and Cackeletta come out -

Anna: Now I have to subtract Mr. L from Luigi BY USING A VERY PAINFUL SURGERY! MAWHAHAHA – drags luigi away -

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO!

**5 HOURS LATER OF VERY PAINFUL SURGURY**

Anna: - comes out of the room dragging Mr. L and a very paranoid Luigi -

Luigi: IT-IT WAS HORRIBLE!

Mr. L: THE GREEN THUNDER IS HERE!

**LOL THATS THE END OF THE CHAP. PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT YER TRUTH/DARES IN DAT REVIEW AND SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE OOC THIS IS MAH FIRST FANFIC**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST TO LET CHA KNOW THE ONLY REASONS I WONT UPDATE ON A FRIDAY ARE**

**A adult is around**

**I get writers block in the middle of a chapter**

**Or I dont have reviews**

Anna: Ok lets just get to the reviews

this is pure awsome so i gone ad some dares from my side but first of dimentio and fawful get bag's of popcorn to enjoy the torture because i like them. i dare o chunks to wear a tutu and dance swan lake; then i dare nastasia tothrow away her shedule and all organizing stuff she owes; next up is luigi which i dare to go into the old manishon again without his poltergust; further hegets involved in mr L's dare to go through a trap filled cave with only a candel for light; next is cackletta who i dare to walk straight to beanbean castel town scatering flowerpettal and singing merry songs on a sad holiday. and thats all for now. wait last i dare mimi to burn all her disingner clothes.

Anna: Ok – gives popcorn to dimentio and fawful -

Dimentio:Ah ha ha~ so I have some fans I see? Well this will be fun to watch all you be tortured

Fawful: Fawful is liking you

Anna: Ok – goes to a closet and pulls out a extra lardge pink tutu – O'CHUNKS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

O'chunks: Err... what is et ye want me ta do lass?

Anna: Put on this tutu and dance to this music – turns on swan lake from a random radio -

O'chunks: Uh... Do ye have it in blue?

Anna: JUST PUT IT ON! - Struggles to get it on chunky man -

O'chunks: - with much hesitaition starts dancing to swan lake -

Everyone: - Bursts out laughing -

Anna: LOL Well we will just have him continue to do that so next dare NASTASIA COME HERE!

Nastasia: - sighs - - mumbles under breath – I liked it better working for the count

YAnna: THROW AWAY ALL YOUR SCEDULES AND ORGANIZING STUFF AND STUFF LIKE THAT

Nastasia: - just happens to have everything in her hands because she is moving it and is so shocked that

she drops all of it and when she crouchs down to get it a hole appears under them and the books and her fall down the hole-

Anna: WOW THAT WAS SO COOL LOL IT WASENT EVEN ON PURPOSE LOL well anyway her work stuff is going down to the lava pit and she is going down to the landry pit NOW NEXT DARE

Anna: LUIGI COME HERE

Luigi: - is still very paranoid – WHAT IS IT NOW?!? DO I HAVE TO GET MY ORGANS REMOVED?!

Anna: O_o Uh... no BUT THAT WOULD BE REALLY COOL LOL You have to go into the old mansion without youre polterguiest

Luigi: WHAT?! WHOEVER SENT THAT DARE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

Anna: Sure.... ANYWAY LETS GO

**ANNA AND LUIGI ARE AUTOMATICALY TRANSPORTED TO THE HAUNTED MANSION**

Anna: We have arrived at the mansion!

Luigi: - is shaking in fear -

Anna: GET IN THERE – PUSHES LUIGI IN THERE AND LOCKS THE DOOR – Wow thats so weird it locks from the inside LOL and we can see anything he does ON THE TV – Goes back to the hideout AKA my basement -

THIS IS WHATS ON THE TV

Luigi is walking down a hallway he has decided to go for the backyard so then could get out. He goes to the kitchen which he finds the ghost lady making dinner. " AHHHHHHHH!!!!! '' He screamed. When he did that she screamed then started to hit him with a frying pan. He got knocked out and when he woke up he was very hot. Very very hot. And in a strange enviorment. And he felt sticky. Like someone had put butter. " OH MY FUCKING GOSH!!!'' Screamed luigi " IM IN A OVEN!!'' ( Sorry if any kids are reading this if they are they shouldnt LOL ) Luigi could feel himself getting really hot and then he slowly closewd his eyes

Everyone: …

Anna: o_O well I will have to revieve him

Luigi: - Randomly teleports to the basement and is half eaten -

Anna: Eww thats not a pretty site – revives luigi -

Luigi: YOU – Points an accusing finger at Anna – YOU DID THIS TO ME

Anna: No anyway ur all healed and not half eaten anymore so you should be thanking me

Luigi: Hmmpth

Anna: Well you have to do another dare :) with Mr. L

Luigi: :O

Anna: You and Mr. L have to go in a trap filled cave with only a candle for light

Luigi: - Goes to the Emo corner -

Anna: - Pulls him away from emo corner – SUCK IT UP YOU HAVE TO DO IT

Luigi: - whimpers -

Mr. L: - Sigh – your such a wimp Lets go!

Anna: - Hangs on to Mr. L and Luigi and teleports to austrailia -

Anna: Well here we are! - pushes them both inside a cave with a candle light -

Anna: WE CAN WATCH THIS ON TV TO!

**ON TV SCREEN**

Mr. L and luigi are walking through the cave when suddenly Luigi screams " AHHHHHHHH!!! '' He screams. " WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?'' Mr. L yells because Luigi practicaly screamed in his ear.

"Im sorry its just that I stepped on a mouse trap'' " A mouse trap?'' Mr. L says supprised " Going through this place will be a piece of ca- Then suddenly a 1,000 pound safe drops on Mr. L's head. " L! '' Luigi screams. " Oh no oh no oh no Im all alone and im gonna die again '' actualy Luigi was right because with all that screaming they awokened the spiders. " AHHHHHH!!!'' Luigi screamed when he saw the spiders and then the devoured him.]

Anna: Wow... I was excpecting them to live longer then that.

Daisy: I feel really bad for Luigi...

Anna: HA Well I dont

Daisy: - Glares at Anna -

Anna: Well on to next dare CACKELETTA OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS COMEOVER HERE

Fawful: Darn Fawful has the being of no more popcorn

Anna: Ok here – Gives him another – I dont suppose you want more to do you Dimentio -_-

Dimentio: Oh no! I still havent eaten any

Anna: - Looks at him suspiciously – Anyway... CACKELETTA COME HERE

Cackeletta: - Sigh – WHAT IS IT!?!

Anna: You have to go to bean bean castle town and scatter flowerpettals and sing merry songs on a sad holiday

Cackeletta: You have got to be kidding me I dont think there are any sad holidays

Anna: - Snaps fingers – There are now

Everyone: - stares at her like :O -

Anna: This is the qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm holiday its where people have to be sad for they will die

Cackeletta: So your saying im gonna die? o_O

Anna: YES NOW GO – Teleports cackeletta to bean bean castle town -

**ON THE TV AGAIN**

Cackeletta is walking through Bean bean castle town and scattering pink flower petals and singing fish head song

_Fish heads fish heads roly poly fish head fish heads fish heads eat them up yum!~_

_In the morning happy laughy fishheads in the evening floating in the soup~_

_Fish heads fish heads roly poly fish heads fish heads fish heads eat them up yum!~_

_Ask a fish head anything you want to they wont anwser because they cant talk!~_

_Fish heads fish heads roly poly fish heads fish heads fish heads eat they up_

_I took a fish head out to see a movie. Didnt have to pay to get it in~_

_Fish heads fish heads roly poly fish heads fish heads fish heads eat them up yum~_

_They dont play baseball they dont wear sweaters, their not good dancers, and they dont play drums!~_

( LOL SORRY FOR THE WEIRD SONG BUT ITS THE FIRST THING I COULD THINK OF )

Random people that have been staring at Cackeletta started to throw trash at her and say " Bitch!'' WOW I HOPE SHE DIES THAT WAS A RETARD SONG :B'' then suddenly she got striked by lightning and the crowd cheered

Everyone: - Bursts out laughing -

Anna: WOW LOL Well nexy dare MIMI COME HERE DARLING~

Mimi: - looking freaked out – what?

Anna: YOU HAVE TO BURN ALL YOUR DESIGNER CLOTHES!!! :)

Mimi: NOOOOOOOOOOO ID RATHER DIE!

Anna: Well to bad! You have to do it

Mimi: - with tears in her eyes throws all her disgner clothes in a fire then jumps in it herslef -

Anna: wow I didnt think she was serious...

Anna: WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW BYE BYE!

**LOL I POSTED THIS ON MONDAY CUZ I DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH TIME THEIR WHERE TO MANY PPL AROUND .**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IF THE LAST ONE WAS... UNREADABLE I FORGOT TO DO SPELLCHECK :P**

Anna: Hi! Everyone! Lets get to the dares! This one is from moonsword7

Okay I have a request to you Anna: Would you consider not having any sexual stuff in your fic? Its a little disturbing. anyhoo on with da dares: Dimentio: You are my absolute favoritist character ever! You get to have anything you want for one chapter Count Bleck: kiss Nastasia and make Tippi jealous Tippi: kiss Mario and make Peach jealous Peach: You are so mad that you make out with Dimentio. Both find that they like it a lot so they fall in love. Now Mario is very jealous. I just love making chaos. Its so fun. Laters!

Anna: Wow this guy loves making people jealous XD

Anna: Well ya see... Remember the last chapter that there was a sex scene? I gave a warning so if you are disturbed by it than you can just skip past it plus I don't get a lot of sex dares

Anna: Dimentio~ Theres a surprise for you~

Dimentio: Oh dear what is it this time

Anna: Don't worry its something good. You get to do anything you want and no one will stop you.

Dimentio: Ahahaha~ - Blows up the world -

Anna: Dang you Moonsword -_-

**AND MAGICALY THE WORLD GOES BACK TO NORMAL **

Anna: Guards! Lock Dimentio up!

Dimentio: Hey you said no one would stop me!

Anna: Well I lied so hahaha!

Anna: COUNT BLECK, NASTASIA, AND TIPPI! FRONT AND CENTER!

Count bleck: Count bleck has a bad feeling about

Tippi: Whatever it is at least we're in it together

Anna: Hey wheres Nastasia? Oh yeah she fell down the laundry pit – poofs her up -

Nastasia: - Looks like she was fighting off the evil sweater monster in the laundry pit -

Anna: O_o I forgot that was down there...

Nastasia: FINALLY Well I heard you yell what is it?

Anna: - whispering to bleck – Count Bleck you have to kiss Nastasia to make Tippi

Count bleck: - Looks disturbed but kisses Nastasia -

Tippi: - With tears welling up in her eyes – I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WE WERE MARRIED – Flies over to the emo corner -

Nastasia: - Faints from happiness -

Count Bleck: - Sigh - I'll go tell her its just a dare

Anna: Oh no Then she won't be sad anymore DUH

Anna: Ugh she is in the next dare so I will go tell her it was a dare – walks over to the emo corner -

Anna: Wow they remodeled this place... Anyway. Tippi it was just a dare

Tippi: Really?

Anna: Yes really now we need you for the next dare come on – Walks out of the emo corner with Tippi following -

Anna: - whispering to Tippi – You have to kiss Mario to make peach jealous

Tippi: - hard to see her expression because she is a butterfly and then kisses Mario -

Peach: MARIO!!! - Punches him in the face – WE WERE ENGAGED!

Mario: Mamma mia...

Anna: Wow I thought she was gonna be sad...

Anna: - walks up to peach – Its time for you to get revenge – tells her dare -

Anna: But first! I need to get Dimentio out of jail. Be right back. - poofs out but then poofs back hanging onto Dimentio -

Anna: K Peach you may begin

Dimentio: Wha-?

Peach: - Starts making out with Dimentio -

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Peach & Dimentio: - Breaks apart but then starts kissing again -

Anna: Well its pretty obvious their in love. - then starts pointing at Mario – HAHAHA YOUR ALMOST WIFE IS BREAKING UP WITH YOU FOR GOOD Mimi would be jealous to but shes dead XD

Mario: - Goes to cry in the emo corner

Anna: Next dares are from :D LOL NICE NAME XD

I Dare Mario and Bowser To Have Sex, a Very Graphic and Detailed Lemon of love :D

Anna: Umm.... Lets see how can I do this... Oh I know! - Drags Mario out of the emo corner and poors love potion down his throat – NOW GUARDS HOLD ON TO HIM WHILE I GIVE BOWSER SOME!

Anna: - Grabs bowser and pours love potion down his throat but almost gets her hand eaten off-

Bowser & Mario: - gives each other seductive looks from across the room -

Anna: OK guards! Put them in the closet!

Guards: - Throws them violently into the closet then shuts the door and locks the 137 locks -

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ BOWSER AND MARIO HAVING SEX THEN DO NOT READ THIS PART**

When both of them were thrown in for a minute they were stunned, and didnt notice they were in the room with each other, then when they noticed they immediately took their clothes off and started to make out, and pushing their cocks in and out of eachothers anus. ( of however you spell that ) they both moaned in pleasure and came and licked up each others when they got tired of that and they still wanted more and they were sweating so they got in the 69 possestion ( if ya don't know what that is its when they suck each others cocks ) and started sucking. Let me just tell you that Mario almost lost his cock in this. Then they humped each other for a good 10 minutes then went back to making out and thrusting their cocks into each other. " Mario..." Said Bowser as they both finally came after they had been having sex for about 4 hours. " Yes Bowser?" " I must tell you this was even better then the time I had sex with peach for 20 hours straight." " Wait you WHAT?!" " I had sex with peach" "YOU HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND/ALMOST WIFE?!?!?" "Uh... Maybe I shouldn't have told you that..." " Get your clothes back on and GET OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!!!!"

**IF YOU WERE PASSING THAT PART THEN YOU CAN CONTINUE READING**

Bowser: - Comes running out of the closet -

Anna: HAHAHA I was actually watching that but no one else was XD

Bowser: You WHAT?!

Anna: Yeah there are hidden cameras in there

Mario: - Comes out looking very angry -

Anna: Yeah it looks like the Potion wore off on them XD

Mario: What potion?

Anna: Oh yeah you don't remember WELL THATS ALL THE DARES WE HAVE FOR THIS CHAPTER BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Anna: Howdy folks! So sorry that I haven't updated in SO long but I have been watching animes and thats technically what I do for a living ( I was watching Kodomo no omocha/Kodocha I am reading it to and Detective Conan/ Case closed) This first dare is from Madmaddie2

_Hehe i LOVE this! It's so good. keep going! i dare peach and daisy to go goth_ _and emo _ _same for Mario and bowser and Luigi_

Anna: OK peach is still making out with dimentio SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TO – Gives them I hate you potions -

Dimentio:O_o – Transports away -

Peach: EW EW EW EW – runs away to wash her mouth out -

Anna: Get over here peach SAME FOR MARIO DAISY LUIGI AND LUIGI!

Mario: Ow mamma mia I have a hangover from something

Anna: Hehehe its the potion's side affects :I WELL ANYWAY you people BE EMO

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, & bowser: - suddenly gets teleported to the emocorner and their clothes get switch with black ones -

Anna: WELL HERES A COUPLE OF KNIFES – Throws knifes at the emo corner – Hehehe that was fast :D Next dare is from Death bringer angel

_...I love this story!_ _Count bleck: make out with tippy_ _Dimentio: make out with Mimi_ _O'chunk: make out with nastasia_

Anna: Well Tippi, Count bleck will you please make out for the audience?

Tippi and Count Bleck: - go up to each other and start to make out -

Anna: Well that was simple enough NOW ITS YOUR TURN DIMENTIO AND MIMI – Revives Mimi -

Mimi: MY DESIGNER CLOTHES!!!! NOOOOOOOOO

Anna: Don't worry I have them right here sheesh – hands them to Mimi -

Mimi: Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!

Anna: Well you can thank me by making out with Dimentio

Mimi: Sure I'll do anything! - Walks over to Dimentio who is making a evil plan and starts to make out with him -

Anna: Well that was easy NOW THW NEXT VICTIMS! O'CHUNKS! NASTASIA COME HERE NOW!

O'chunks: Ey... What is it lass?

Anna: - Whispers dare to him – NOW GO!

O'Chunks: - Marchs over to Nastasia and starts to make out with her -

Nastasia: - Looks revolted but she cant get away because he is to strong -

Anna: Hee hee he XD The next dare is from Madmaddie2 again Lol

_Okay for dares:_ _I dare Mario and Peach to have sex till she is pregnant _ _Same for Luigi and Daisy _ _I dare Bowser to rape Peach_

Anna: Hmm.... OK Lets get a move onto these dares

Anna: But then I guess they wont be able be emo anymore Mario~ Peach~ GET OVER HERE

Mario & peach: - Walk over to Anna and when they leave the emo corner they aren't emo anymore -

Anna: - Whispers dare to them -

Mario: - Gets a perverted look in his eyes -

Peach: O_O

Anna: NOW GO – Pushes them into a closet -

**!WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS SEX SCENE THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT BLACK LETTERS !WARNING!**

As soon as they got in their Mario tore off Peachs dress and it revealed.... PEACH NOT WEARING A BRA AND HER HUGE HUGE HUGE BREASTS. Mario gasped, " so thats why she looked so sexy." Mario thought. Peach blushed, "Darn I shouldn't worn my bra today" she thought. " Well at least I remembered to wear underwear."Mario started to massage her breasts and she moaned. Then he started to suck them and she moaned louder. Then suddenly he stopped and started to make out with her. Mario tried to get entrance into her mouth and he sucseed. Then he took off all his clothes Then he went down lower and started sucking her neck. She moaned again. Then he stopped again and made his way down to her underwear. He started to rub her pussy with the underwear still on. And she moaned ( Lol I keep saying that XD ) Then he got faster and she kept moaning and she got wet. Then finally, He took off her panties and they both got into the 69 possession. While Peach sucked his cock, he stuck his tongue into her pussy. That felt very weird and nice to peach. She was a virgin. So it felt weird to have that slimy thing in her pussy. Then they both came but they weren't done yet even though they were tired the dare said that she had to get PREGNET so Mario slipped his cock into her pussy and started pumping. First he was slow. Then he got faster and faster. Peach moaned in pleasure, then when he got really fast she screamed and she cummed.

**OK PEEPS ITS OVER XD**

Mario & Peach: - come out of the closet fully dressed and sweaty -

Anna: Well since im so nice and because they both have more dares im gonna let them sleep in that bed over there – points to a king size bed -

Mario & peach: - collapses on the bed -

Anna: LUIGI DAISY – Drags them out of emo corner – you have a sex dare to do

Luigi: O_O

Daisy: :)

Anna: Well? What are you waiting for? GET IN THERE! - Pushes them in the closet -

**ONCE AGAIN IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ DAISY AND LUIGI HAVING SEX THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT BLACK LETTERS**

They both wanted to get this over with because they were sick with this dare show, so Daisy took over her dress and her bra and her panties. To Luigi's surprise her Breasts had gotten larger since the last time he had had sex with her. Then he took off his all his clothes. He saw Daisy looking down at his cock with a greedy expression on her face. They were going to just fuck. But it looks like thats gonna change. They got into the 69 position, Luigi licked her pussy, then started to stick his tongue in and out of her vaginia. Daisy Sucked, and bite and kissed his cock. They kept doing this until they both came. Then they remembered what the main thing they were supposed to do was. So they got into the position and Luigi actually started fast. Daisy was surprised. She ended up cumming after 5 minutes of doing them doing this.

**OK PEEPS ITS OVER**

Anna: Hee hee hee OK peach wake up its time for your dare

Peach: Wha... OK what is it

Anna: Come into the closet and I will tell you – hides super strong tape behind her back -

Peach: - walks into the closet -

Anna: - also walks into the closet and tapes peachs mouth shut and her arms and legs to the ground -

Anna: - Whispers the dare to bowser -

Bowser: - gets a perverted grin on his face then runs into the closet -

**YOU PEOPLES NOW THE DRILL**

Bowser was grinning evilly down at peach who looked pretty scared. He ripped off her clothes then saw her with no bra and couldn't control himself and started to suck on her breasts. Peach flinched in pain because she got scratched by one of his teeth. Then when he got enough of that he started to take off her panties and slipped his HUGE 12 inch cock into her pussy. He actually managed to get it all in there and he started fast really really fast who knew someone as big as him could go so fast? She would have screamed but she couldn't because I had taped her mouth shut. Then she cummed. But he wasn't done yet. He took off the tape on her mouth and made her suck his dick. Then he came into her mouth.

**OK PEEPS**

Bowser: - Walks out of the closet and pushes Mario off the bed so he could get on -

Anna: Well the last dare is from :D

_Now i Dare Mario and Bowser to Make Out in The Shower _ _I Love marioxBowser :P So Expect A lot of Dares For Them_

Anna: Hmm..... I see I guess I will have to go get more when I use this last dose of I love you potion.

Anna: - runs over to bowser and pours the potion down his throat then feeds the rest to Mario -

Mario & Bowser: - suddenly wake up with hearts in their eyes -

Anna: Well you two look like you could use a shower why don't you two go make out in the shower

Mario & Bowser: YES SIR – Runs off to go wake out in the shower then they make out in the shower- ( I made that way to simple XD )

Anna: IM A GIRL YA KNOW Well anyway thats all we have for today BYE!

**Yay im not dead! Its getting really hard to write like this **

**Anna: blah blah blah**

**So if I get 20 people saying that I should do it in regular form then I will but until then**

**Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people I am finally posting but I dont think I will be able to do this anymore so I wont be continuing after this chapter and im only gonna do one dare.**

Anna: - sighs – This is the last chapter of truth or dare :(

Everyone: - partys -

Anna: SHUT UP You guys still have to do one more dare and while we are doing that I am moving us to my SUPER SECRET LAIR OF AWESOMENESS

Anna Teleporst everybody to a underground lair with black carpeting white and black striped wall paper like the biggest mini fridge ever ( Lol is that even possible? ) A swimming pool a hot spring, a Big screen tv with like 5 couchs that are the same color as the wall paper. And a computer for all the darers

Everyone: Yay! - goes off to do random crap -

Anna: - reads the dare – FFFFFFFFF

HAHAHAHA! Okay tima to make more chaos! Dimentio: Take everybody to your dimension for this chapter and this time you really are 10 times stronger Luigi: Make out with Nastasia Count Bleck: Blast Luigi to dust for Making out with Nastasia Bowser: How would you like to kill Mario for a change? If the answer is yes I would love to, than you may hurt him as much as you want Mario: You cannot fight back. If you do than Dimentio can beat you up too _Im done for now Later!_ Anna: Well I guess that means we will have to take all the stuff to dimension D You do it dimentio Dimentio: - sighs and snaps his fingers - Anna: Ok Weegee come here~ - whispers dare to luigi - Luigi:Uh.... Ok...... - Walks up to Nastasia and makes out with her - Nastasia: - Scoots away from Luigi with a freaked out expression on her face ( She was sitting on a couch ) - Anna: NOW COUNT BLECK! BLAST LUIGI TO BITS BECAUSE HE MADE OUT WITH NASTASIA! Count Bleck: But... Count bleck dosn't care. Complained Count Bleck Anna: I dont care do it anyways. Count Bleck: - Makes one of his little vortexes and shoots it toward Luigi - Luigi: AHHHHHHH! - Gets swept into the vortex and will never be seen again. ( Well actually he will XD ) - Anna: Ok Bowser KILL MARIO :D and mario you cant fight back. Mario: D: Bowser: MUAHAHAHAHA – Blasts Mario with his flamethrower then stomps on him to maker sure he is dead. - Anna: Ok the mario brothers are dead... - revives them – now lets PARTY! ( Lol ) Everyone went crazy dancing and getting drunk ( XD ) Except Anna because she sat down at a computer with a soda. Then when the party was over people went out totally drunk and got hit by cars THE END! Lol just kidding that wasn't the end the real ending is where everyone returned to where they were before completely sober. **The End! - Dazzle Dzzle sparkle sparkle -** **What a crappy ending :'D I MIGHT DO ANOTHER STORY IM NOT THAT SURE YET BUT IT DEPENDS... WELL SEE YA im soooooo sorry I had to end it there ; _ ; but I didnt have very much free time. SO SEE YA!**


End file.
